When one Winchester falls, so do the others
by beepchoc
Summary: I'm so sorry Dean.”Sam coughed and Deans world came crashing down.He had to find his brother . It was a matter of life and death
1. Death,death and more death

Dean Winchester was a talented man. He could kill a man blindfolded. He would face danger just to help others and he was a protector. Children, adults, elders. He would save them all . It was his contribution to the world. But the person he had saved most was Sam. His Sammy,always getting his ass kicked by something. Dean Winchester was also a man who didn't like to hear the truth. The day Samuel Winchester died was the day Dean was not around. Dean was in a cheap run down bar when he got a call. He sighed quietly before slipping his phone from his pocket and answering the call.

"What is it Sammy?"He asked down the phone. Dean Didn't notice the noise in the background. More as the groaning.

"Dean . I ... I need your help . It got me."Sam coughed loudly into his phone and Dean winced as the sound ran through his ears .

"What got you Sam? Sam what's happening?"Deans voice pitched up and he became frantic with worry.

"Sammy answer me man."Dean jumped from his seat and began to walk towards the door.

"The demon. It got me. I didn't see it. I'm so sorry Dean."Sam coughed and Deans world came crashing down. He heard the rough,ragged breath of his younger brother and knew he had to save him.

"Sam where are you? Sammy!"Dean shouted down the phone and several passer-bys stared at him. Dean didn't care for this because he was already wrenching open the door of his impala and jumping into the seat.

"Sammy. God damn it you better answer me or so help you i will kill you."Dean shouted down the phone, jamming the car keys into the hole. The car spluttered twice and Dean almost screamed at himself for not taking better care of it. But everything worked out fine.

"Sammy where are you?"Dean screamed down the phone, one hand on the steering wheel as the other held his phone loosely."

Where do you think? On the hunt Dad sent me on."Dean heard the quiet murmur of his brother and he almost felt as if everything was fine. Sam wasn't dying. No it was a joke. Dean kept the phone to his ear even though his hands were shaking so bad he feared he wouldn't be able to drive any longer. Dean listened in on his brothers rasp breath and cursed himself for not being there. Suddenly Dean heard a scream down the phone and he almost dropped it.

"Sammy?Sammy!"He cried as he heard several loud bangs coming from his phones ear piece he identified the noise to be of Sam's phone dropping down something. It wasn't the first time he'd heard that sound.

Dean cursed under his breath and chucked his phone into a back corner of his car. He just wanted to save Sam.

Dean didn't know where he was going. Practically he didn't care. He only knew where his brother was and that was all that mattered. Because Sammy couldn't die on his brother,It wasn't allowed.

After arriving at his destination Dean jumped out of his car and slammed the door shut. He took out the gun from his pocket and ran to the sound of distress,a slight whimpering. Dean rounded the corner at such a pace that he was scared of tumbling down the mountains rough side.Dean being Dean managed to stay focused and ran even faster, hoping to get to his brother on time.

Dean rounded another corner and he stopped suddenly, his mouth opening and shutting .His eyes couldn't help but stare at the small,bleeding body of his brother. Dean stood still for seconds before snapping to his senses and rushing to his brothers side. Sam's eyes were shut and several strands of hair were stuck to his forehead. Dean rested his younger brothers head on his lap and wiped the strands away .Sam groaned and his eyelids wavered slightly.

"Sammy its me,Dean."Dean's voice quavered at the sight of his brothers body. He looked down and immediately regretted It. Sam's shirt was in tatters and Dean could see the long,deep scratches weeping with blood.

"Dean?"Dean looked up to his brothers face at the call of his name and found Sam's eyes boring into him. Sam's eyes rolled a bit and he became unfocused again.

"Yeah it's me little buddy. I never though you could be so stupid. We fell out but you didn't have to go and fight a demon to make me forgive you."

"That wasn't my plan."Sam coughed again and a thin line of blood ran from his lips,dripping onto Dean's jeans.

"Please don't die Sam .You shouldn't. Not now. We're a team."Tears sprung to Dean's eyes and he fought to hold them back.He couldn't cry in front of Sam.

"Not my fault. Cant help it."Sam muttered . Dean watched as Sam's eyes rolled back before slapping him lightly.

"Sammy stop joking .Its not funny."Dean watched his brother for signs of life but found none .He looked down at his brother again and slowly the tears started to fall. They fell from his cheek onto Sam's face , leaving a small clean line. Dean sobbed for what seemed like hours , his tears never ceasing to stop as he clung onto the body of his brother. Dean felt wretched. He wasn't there to stop this. Slowly Dean began to pull himself together and he sniffled a few times before his tears stopped. Dean looked down at the peaceful figure of his brother and fingered the thick locks of hair on his brothers head. Dean didn't see the figure emerge from behind and pick up the gun he had so carelessly dropped. Dean didn't even seem to hear the trigger being pulled . All he felt was the pain as the bullet passed through his stomach. He gasped and his eyes widened in shock. He couldn't breath and now he was going to die.

_'Great going Dean Winchester. You couldn't even save yourself._' he thought to himself.

He tried to glimpse at the person who had shot him. He could feel himself dying and it wasn't pleasant to say the least. Slowly a figure slid out from the shadows and Dean looked on in confusion. He tried to speak but found he couldn't breath anymore and suddenly he felt no more. It was over.

John Winchester looked on as his eldest son collapsed next to his younger brother.

"What a waste."John chuckled to himself as he knelt besides the bleeding corpses. He had done his work. If his sons were the answer to defeating the demon then he would do the honors of killing them himself. He had done just that. John wavered slightly before holding the gun to his temple and pulling the trigger. It was all over, finally .He collapsed next to his two offspring and he died . And then their was still.The war was over.

**A.n - **Lets get this clear . This story is a oneshot and i will not continue it . . . Some people are stupid enough to ask that . Hoped you enjoy and i dont expect reviews . I wrote this for the fun of it .


	2. It was just a dream

So yeah sorry its been a while but ive had awful writers block. . damn the thing and ive been finding it really hard to write. . plus the fact ive been going crazy. So sorry for the shortness of this chapter and its official . this is no longer a oneshot. YAY!

Dean Winchester woke with a start and a gasp. He sat up in the cheap bed and looked around the darkened room. He was sweating almost furiously and his breathing was hitched, more like gasping. He sat still for almost a minute, trying to ignore the feeling of nausea creeping up on him. It dawned on him that maybe he should break for the bathroom. Pulling back the thin bedsheets he slowly crept from his bed and into the small bathroom, trying not to wake Sam in the process. He tripped over the edge of the carpet and he almost cussed out loud. Holding the words in, in fear that he would vomit over the carpet made him hurry the way to the toilet and as he bent over it, puking whatever he'd eaten that day into the filthy bowl he panicked. After he had finished he flushed the chain and cringed as the loud noise ran through the room. He prayed Sam wouldn't wake and luckily he didn't. Dean made his way over to the cracked sink and stared at his reflection. His skin was a mottled gray in the darkness and he could see the lines of worry creasing his forehead. His eyes were bloodshot and his lips were dry and cracked. He stared at his shocking appearance before turning from the mirror and running the cold water. He washed his hands under the faucet before splashing his face,trying to rid himself of any signs of distress. He suddenly remembered back to the nightmare and found he had gripped the sides of the sink in an effort to stay focused. His hands gripped tighter still as he remembered how real the whole thing had felt.

" _This isn't happening. Not to me at least, thats Sam's area of expertise. Not mine."_

His gripped tightened even more and now he feared that something would break, whether it be his fingers or the porcelain he wasn't sure . He looked back up to the mirror and found he looked worse than before. His mind flashed back to the dream and he became frustrated. His eyes welled up as he remembered every last detail, all the death. His Sam lying on the floor.

"_Oh god not Sammy. God Dean what the hells the matter with you?"_

Just seconds after thinking about how his father, his flesh and blood had acted a tear fell down his cheek, slowly followed by another.

"_Pull yourself together man. This isn't you. It was just a one off."_

He begged with himself to stop the behavior and wiped at his cheeks with the back of his hand. He let his grip lessen on the sink and instantly clasped his fingers into a tight fist. He thought about punching the mirror or at least something but thought the noise might waken his younger brother.

"Dean?" He heard a voice cry out from the other room. Knowing Sam had just had another nightmare he raced into the room to comfort his brother,pushing his own thoughts out of his head. His only determination was to calm Sam down.

Sam had fell back asleep after a little reassurance from his older brother and now Dean was sat in his bed, his eyes drooping slightly. A precaution to the fact he was tired and would soon fall asleep. Even though he tried to fight it his eyelids closed and he slumped down, sleep succumbing him.


End file.
